Nieznany wynalazek
Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali wynalazek, który nie wie co robi, potem okazuje się, że zamraża ludzi i rzeczy. Dundersztyc ukrada go, który chce zamrozić Pepe, ale Pepe się broni i Dun zostaje zamrożony. Tymczasem Buford i Izabela uczą Baljeet'a zagadywania. Bohaterowie *Baljeet Tjinder *Facet z radia *Summer Outside/Słońce *Fineasz Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Ferb Fletcher *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak Odcinek (Baljeet wchodzi do szkoły, a w niej kompletna pustka) Baljeet: Halo?! Jest tu kto? Co tu tak pusto? (wchodzi do jakieś sali) A to co to? Bardzo dużo książek tylko dla mnie? Super! (nagle z radia zaczyna mówić jakiś facet) Facet z radia: Uwaga, uwaga! Mamy wspaniałe wieści dla tych, co kochają szkołę. Wakacje mają zostać zlikwidowane aż do odwołania! Dziękujemy za uwagę. Baljeet: Szkoła będzie trwać przez cały rok? Fantastycznie! Czy może być jeszcze lepiej? (pojawia się jakieś słońce, które zaczyna mówić do chłopaka) Słońce: Cześć Baljeet. Baljeet: Cześć... (obraca się do jego) ...słońce? Czy ty... Słońce: Nie poznajesz mnie? Baljeet, to ja! Baljeet: Moja matka? Słońce: To ja, Summer! Baljeet: Summer? A ty... ty... co tutaj robisz? Summer: Cichutko, Baljeet. Teraz pocałuj mnie. Wiem, że tego chcesz. (Summer i Baljeet się całują) (Okazało się, że to był tylko sen Baljeet'a, więc w tej chwili całuje się z poduszką) Baljeet: Och, ty moja gorąca Summer! Chyba się w tobie zakochałem. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Nieznany wynalazek (Baljeet przychodzi do szkoły) Fineasz: Cześć Baljeet. Baljeet: Cześć wam. Buford: Czemu masz w oczach serduszka, jak Iza? (Izabela go szturcha) znaczy jak jakaś zakochana laska? Baljeet: No, bo dzisiaj mi się śniła Summer i chyba.. się... w niej.. no.. zakochałem. Buford: To ta czarnowłosa kujonka z naszej klasy, która... no wiesz.. zajmuje się kujonowaniem? Baljeet: Tak. Buford: Kujonka i kujon. Pasujecie do siebie naprawdę. Baljeet: Serio? Tylko, że ja nie wiem, jak zagadywać. Buford: Spokojnie, ja cię nauczę. (Buford i Baljeet odchodzą) Izabela: Baljeet się uczy zagadywać od Buforda? Powinien on poprosić mnie. Baljeet, zaczekaj na mnie! (Biegnie do nich) Fineasz: Przynajmniej oni mają co robić. Co teraz mamy? Ferb: Technikę. Fineasz: Ciekawe co dzisiaj będziemy budować. (Na technice; Fineasz i Ferb coś budują, Dundersztyc do nich podchodzi) Dundersztyc: Jak wam idzie chłopcy? Fineasz: Bardzo dobrze, proszę pana. Dundersztyc: Co budujecie? Fineasz: W sumie to nie wiem. Pan nam dał jakieś plany, więc budujemy to, co nam pan dał. Dundersztyc: Ja też nie wiem co to jest. Wziąłem te plany z Internetu bezmyślnie drukując. Fineasz: Nikt nie wie co budujemy? To co my budujemy?! Dundersztyc: Może machinę zła? Fineasz: Co?! Dundersztyc: Żarcik. Później będziemy to testować przecież. (W któreś sali) Buford: To teraz nauczę cię, jak zagadywać. Baljeet: Ty? A w ogóle nie powinniśmy być teraz na lekcji? Buford: Jesteśmy na lekcji. Baljeet: Tylko ty i ja? Buford: Ja cię uczę, a ty oducz się. Baljeet: Czego? Buford: Zagadywać do dziewczyn. Baljeet: Dobrze. To od czego zaczynamy? Buford: Krok pierwszy: musisz być wysportowany. Baljeet: Ona nie lubi sportu. Buford: Cicho! Jeśli nie spełniasz kroku pierwszego to przechodzimy do drugiego kroku. Krok drugi: wygląd. Baljeet: Myślę, że powinienem wyglądać, tak jak teraz. Buford: Cicho! Jeśli nie spełniasz kroku drugiego to przechodzimy do trzeciego kroku. Krok trzeci: zagadywanie. Baljeet: Już od razu? Buford: Przed chwilą ci wyjaśniłem, jakie są kroki. Teraz je wykonujemy. (Do sali wchodzi Izabela) Izabela: Stać! Buford: O, a panienka co tutaj robi? Też chcesz się nauczyć zagadywać do dziewczyn? Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś lesbą. Izabela: Nie jestem. Przyszłam tu po to, żeby nauczyć Baljeet'a zagadywać. W końcu jestem dziewczyną, więc wyjdzie mi to lepiej. Buford: Ty? Hahahahaha! Izabela: To się przekonajmy. (Na technice) Fineasz: Panie Dundersztyc! Dundersztyc: Tak? Fineasz: Skończyliśmy! Dundersztyc: Fantastycznie! Wypróbujmy go! (naciska przycisk i nic się nie dzieje) Czemu to nie działa?! Fineasz: Nie wiemy. Dundersztyc: A to jakiś miotacz czy co? Fineasz: Tak. Tylko nie wiemy czym strzela. Dundersztyc: A ja chyba wiem w czym tkwi problem. Nie dodaliście jednego składnika. Minerału z gromady tlenków o wzorze chemicznym H2O. Fineasz: (sprawdza plan wynalazku) Hmm... ma pan rację. (Na boisku szkolnym) Buford: Zrobić z ciebie sportowca w jeden dzień się nie da. Ale warto spróbować. Na początku: pompki! Baljeet: Pompka? Buford: Tak. Baljeet: Po co mi pompka do roweru? Buford: Pompki to takie ćwiczenie. Pokażę ci. (robi pompkę) Widzisz? Tak to się robi. (Baljeet kładzie się na ziemi trzymając się rękami i nogami) Buford: Teraz musisz swoje ciało pchać w dół, a potem w górę i tak cały czas. (Baljeet próbuje zrobić pompkę, lecz mu nie wychodzi) Baljeet: Nie da się! Buford: Bo nie giąłeś rąk! (Baljeet ugina ręce, wyślizgnęły mu się i przez to nie trzyma się już ziemi. Upada na ziemię) Buford: To jednak nie będzie takie łatwe, jak myślałem. (Przychodzi Izabela) Izabela: Teraz moja kolej! Baljeet, 10 okrążeń! Baljeet: Co?! Izabela: JUŻ!!! (Baljeet zaczyna biegać i od razu się potyka o swoje nogi, więc upada) Izabela: Może zajmijmy się wyglądem? (Na technice) Fineasz: Sądzę, że wynalazek jest już w pełni skończony. Dundersztyc: To testujmy. Fineasz: Ciekawe co robi... Dundersztyc: Sprawdźmy. (Dundersztyc bierze go do ręki i strzela w ławkę. Zostaje zamrożona) Fineasz: Ławka zmieniła się w lód? Dundersztyc: Nie. On zamraża. Fineasz: Zbudowaliśmy miotacz lodu. Dundersztyc: I już wiem, jak go wykorzystam. (Dundersztyc ucieka z wynalazkiem z sali) Fineasz: No i ukradł nam wynalazek. Ferb: Nie przejmuj się. Pewnie wziął to do domu, by go potem ocenić. Fineasz: Na pewno dostaniemy szóstki z plusem. (W jakieś sali) Izabela: To zajmijmy się twoim wyglądem. Na włosy trzeba dodać to, zrobić malutki makijaż, zmienić ubranie i jako dodatek gitara! Tada! Wyglądasz sweetaśnie! Baljeet: Serio? To ubranie mnie ciska. Mogę się zobaczyć w lustrze? Izabela: Oczywiście. (Baljeet bierze do ręki lustro) Baljeet: Wyglądam, jak Elvis Presley. Czy tak właśnie powinienem wyglądać? Izabela: Eee... tak. Ona pewnie uwielbia muzykę z lat któryś tam. Baljeet: Z lat 90-tych. Izabela: Nieważne! Idź do niej i zaśpiewaj jej! (Wyprowadza go zza drzwi) Baljeet: Ale ja nawet nie wiem co mam zaśpiewać. (Buford przychodzi do jego i zaczyna się śmiać) Buford: I takie są skutki słuchania dziewczyn. Zdejmij to ubranie i załóż byle co. (Dundersztyc wybiega ze szkoły) Dundersztyc: Tak! Teraz zamrożę Pepe Pana Dziobaka i całą jego... (Pepe zjawia się przed nim) Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc; O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Jak dobrze, że przyszedłeś, bo planowałem cię zamrozić! (Dundersztyc zamierza już kliknąć przycisk, lecz Pepe przewraca strzał miotacza na Heinza i to on zostaje zamrożony) (Pepe ciąga kapelusz, bierze do buzi miotacz i idzie z nim do Fineasza i Ferba) (W jakieś sali) Buford: To teraz nauczę cię zagadywać. Baljeet: No nareszcie. Buford: Podejdź do dziewczyny i zapytaj: "Czy bolało, jak spadłaś z nieba?", powiedz jej komplementy, poproś o numer telefonu i odejdź. Baljeet: Serio? Buford: Tak. (Dzwoni dzwonek na lekcje. Z jednej sali wychodzi Summer) Buford: No idź już! (Baljeet podchodzi do Summer) Baljeet: Eee... cześć Summer. Summer: Cześć Baljeet. Baljeet: Czy... czy bolało, jak spad... spadłaś z nieba? Summer: Eee.. nie? Baljeet: To.. to świetnie! Masz.. masz duże binokle i.. te.. szyny na zębach takie.. metalowe. Summer: Mówisz tylko o moich okularach i aparacie na zęby. Dlaczego nie mówisz nic o mnie? Jestem za brzydka? Baljeet: Tak! Summer: Co?! Baljeet: Nie.. znaczy, że.. bez makijażu, ale... Summer: Zawiodłam się na ciebie, Baljeet! (odchodzi od jego zapłakana) Baljeet: Ech.. to nie tak miało być. (Pepe przychodzi do Fineasza i Ferba z miotaczem) Fineasz: O, tu jesteś, Pepe! A co ty tu robisz z naszym wynalazkiem? I gdzie jest pan Dundersztyc? (Chwilę potem; Fineasz i Ferb stoją przed zamrożonym Dundersztycem) Fineasz: Zamroził się? Uuu... to grubo. Trzeba go rozmrozić, a ten wynalazek najlepiej zniszczyć, żeby nie wpadło w nie powołane ręce. (Fineasz rzuca miotacz o ziemię i się rozwala) (W szkole; Baljeet siada na schody, podchodzi do jego Izabela) Izabela: Co się stało? Baljeet: No.. próbowałem zagadać do Summer w stylu Buforda, ale spieprzyłem sprawę. Izabela: Też chciałam ci pomóc zagadywać do dziewczyn, ale nie w stylu moim ani żadnym. Tylko bym ci powiedziała: bądź sobą i już. A teraz powiedz jej prawdę, jak było i jakiś komplement dotyczący jej wyglądu. Baljeet: Wiesz co? Masz rację. Dziękuję! (wybiega od niej) Izabela: Nie ma za co. Przyjaciele powinni sobie pomagać. (Buford przychodzi) Buford: Chyba jednak uda mu się dzięki tobie. Izabela: Tak. Lepiej zobaczmy czy się uda. (Baljeet podchodzi do zapłakanej Summer) Baljeet: Summer... Summer: Baljeet?! Czego tu jeszcze chcesz? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem gruba albo beksą?! Baljeet: Nie, chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że jesteś bardzo mądrą i opaloną dziewczyną, i chciałbym ci powiedzieć prawdę. Summer: Prawdę? To mów. Baljeet: Chodzi o to, że ja... ja... ja się w tobie zakochałem, Summer! Buford mi pomagał, jak do ciebie zagadać, ale wyszło tak jak wyszło, czyli fatalnie. Potem Izabela powiedziała mi, żebym ci to powiedział i żebym był sobą. Ja cię naprawdę kocham, Summer! Summer: Serio? Baljeet: Tak. Czy ja wyglądam na Buforda? Buford: Ej! Izabela: Cicho bądź. Nie psuj im tej romantycznej sceny. Baljeet: Wybaczysz mi to? Summer: Tak, wybaczę. Chodzi o to, że... że... że ja.. ja cię lubię i to bardzo. (Summer i Baljeet patrzą chwilę na siebie, zaczynają się do siebie zbliżać i się całują) Izabela: Ooo! Ale bym chciała, żeby Fineasz mnie tak pocałował. Ej, skąd wziąłeś ten popcorn? Daj trochę. Buford: Nie chciałabyś wiedzieć. (Napisy końcowe) (Izabela i Buford oraz Fineasz, Ferb, Pepe i zamrożony Dundersztyc spotykają się w szkole) Izabela: Cześć wam! Buford: Jak wam minął dzień? Fineasz: Cześć! Czemu nie było was na lekcjach? Izabela: A dlaczego pan Dundersztyc jest zamrożony? Fineasz: No, bo zbudowaliśmy miotacz lodu i pan Dundersztyc się zamroził. Izabela: My uczyliśmy Baljeet'a zagadywać do dziewczyn. Mamy nową parę w szkole. Fineasz: Kto nią jest? Izabela: Summer i Baljeet. Fineasz: Ooo.. to gratulacje! Izabela: Sumjeet albo Balmer. Buford: Zaraz, to on jest pierwszy z naszej paczki, który ma dziewczynę? Fineasz: Tak. Buford: Nie! KONIEC